The Proud, The Few
by Ben-Walker
Summary: In the aftermath of Ram's downfall, a Techno special forces unit is dispatched to the city to investigate. Rated T for coarse language, sexual references and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Alpha Force

**THE PROUD, THE FEW**

**CHAPTER 1: ALPHA FORCE:**

Dense waves crashed over the far-reaching void. A pair of black boots clanged to the sleek metal deck. Drearily brown eyes gazed out to the interweaved blue horizon. The morning breeze picked up thin light brown strands, wind caressed her pale toned skin and refreshing air filled her lungs. A black jumpsuit hung over the woman's form, red straps wrapped over the stitching and silver lining rode along the front zipper. The uncomfortable suit stiffly stuck to her joints and limbs, it's design varied from the officer's common fashion.

She glanced back to the almost isolated ship deck, the elegant floor was all but empty except for herself and a handful of assault helicopters. These aircraft had a smooth furnish with the Techno insignia painted to the black haul, a capital T encased in a halo. Mounted to a single flank were Gatling mini-guns, the barrels were long and thin. Blades curved over the rotor and along the tail was another symbol of two joint Ts in a crimson triangle. Techno Troopers.

Techno Troopers, the special forces branch of Lord Ram's empire. This division was built up by elite squads, each operates individually and efficiently to accomplish missions that the bulk of the Techno army would stumble through. Covert intelligence and subtle sabotage were the Troopers speciality. Yet as of late, missions had been rare, perhaps there was no need for them or had they become obsolete. And so the squads had been confined to this flagship, _the Prey_. And all that kept complacency and mutiny from reigning over the vessel was Kage, the Commandant of the Techno Trooper Corps and Captain of _the Prey_. An anchor for the crew and to Captain Pierce, second in command of the famed Alpha Force. Her unit was her family, siblings. Kage had been a father to them and to the other units, who were cousins in this analogy.

She breathed in the sea air again. The bowels beneath her feet seethed with life, Captain Pierce knew this without any signs of affirmation. All that filled her ears was the colliding waves and bristling gusts. Boots creaked over the vast deck, Pierce turned as two uniformed figures strode from the ship's depths. The first a woman, black raven hair, hazel eyed and lean like her, and the other a male of medium build with spiked blond hair. The two Troopers paced side-by-side.

"Swift, Slick," Pierce's voice was firm yet there was a tender undertone to her comrades, "good morning."

Lieutenant Swift gave a half smile as she reached her, her fair skin shimmered in the sunlight, "Pierce, we've been looking for you..."

"Never a good sign," Sergeant Slick smirked to quoting the Captain herself, "We know... what brings you up here this early on?"

"The morning air wakes me up," Pierce lightly answered, "an all natural coffee."

"Since we can't get coffee," Swift asked somewhat rhetorically.

"Exactly," Pierce formed a brief smirk, "something wrong then?"

"The Commandant wants us in his office at nine hundred hours," replied Slick.

"What for?"

"He didn't say," the Sergeant responded with a nod, "but it seemed important."

Pierce then paused, a hopeful smile crossed her face, "Could be a mission."

"If we were only so lucky," Swift said before breathing in the fresh air.

"Nice isn't it," asked Pierce.

"Yeah, it is."

Slick sniffed the breeze and shook his head, "I don't get it."

"What else is new," Pierce snickered. Then she looked back to Swift, "We can stare out to sea later on, where's the lads?"

"I sent Twitch to find Haze and Charr." The mildly serious expression over the Lieutenant's face softened with a mischievous gleam in those hazel eyes, "I bet Twitch's new scope that those two would be doing something stupid."

"Well," the Captain scoffed with a creak of metal beneath her boots, "that's one way to upgrade your gear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black clad shapes circled over the solid floorboards, enticed yells filled the hall. The long grey tables had been dragged aside, scattered bowls rolled through puddles of gruesome soup. Gloved fists slammed the illuminated air, hoots echoed to the metal corners.

A set of knuckles collided to a dark skinned jaw. In the heart of the uniformed halo stood two solid men, both bare from the waist up, exposing sets of tattoos, Techno crests and matching squad symbols were inked to their skin.

Haze clenched his fists again as his opponent fell back a step, sweat filled his thick brown goatee and bead ran over his upper body. His fists raised back up to guard his skull as Charr charged in, brutally striking at his defence. Haze's boots skid back against the rapid hits, until heavy breathing broke from the attacker and his stance stumbled.

At this Haze clashed again, landing a blow to the midsection, thrusting Charr back. He then slammed his opposing fist to the clean shaved chin. Charr fell to the crowd only to be shoved back into Haze's right hook. Blood dripped from his dark lip and he staggered in a half arch. Over the excited cheers a single voice roared over the commotion, "COLONEL!"

At hearing his title Haze twisted on his heels and caught a glanced of the dark haired Corporal, before being sent to the cold floor. A splintering pain running through out his jaw and an eruption of ecstatic joy filled the mess hall. Charr's stance slackened and his fists pounded the empty air in victory. Haze planted his palm to the metal ground and moved up, emerald eyes caught another glimpse of the Corporal who shuffled through the crowd that swarmed Charr in praise.

Colonel Haze stood up and shook his head to the subsided jolt in his mouth. With a blink he found himself looking down at the Corporal. A stiff voice escaped his dry mouth, "What's up Twitch?"

Corporal Twitch's pale lips opened again this time projecting his voice over the noise, "The Commandant wants to talk to us."

"Right," Haze nodded, he twisted back to the concentrated majority and he sorely shouted in a dull pitch, "CHARR, CHARR!"

The heavily breathing Trooper had been elevated above the engrossed audience. Wiping the red stain from his chin, Charr yelled back to his commanding officer, "THERE WILL BE NO REMATCHES!"

"SHUT IT!" Haze bellowed back, "KAGE WANTS SOMETHING, SO GET YOUR ASS DOWN!"

Charr growled to the officers beneath him, speech blurred out by the company's solace. Waving his hands down eventually brought him back to the steel foundation. Moments past and a silence of sorts came, just enough for them to talk, "He probably caught our little bet on the security feed."

"Um," a sudden grimace crossed Twitch's face, "I don't think so."

"Why not," Haze asked as he stepped aside and scooped up his shredded garment from the floor.

"He was more agitated than angry."

Tanned arms slid through the sleeves, the material clasped over his biceps and wrists. Haze locked the zipper pieces together and tore the metal tag around his waistband, "You alright Twitch?"

"Uh," stuttered the Corporal, "I just remembered why I shouldn't bet."

"Because you always lose them," Charr spoke rhetorically. Strapping on his own suit, ripping the front zip over his torso.

"Lose anything other than your dignity," Haze asked with a quick whiz.

"My new scope," trailed Twitch's voice.

"The one with the three levels of magnification?" The Colonel's uniform clasped over his body now.

"Yeah..."

"Ouch Corp," Charr snickered as he stretched his arms and shoulder blades back.

"Yeah well," Twitch paused, "are you two ready?"

"Twitch you should know by now," Haze smirked with an almost amused tone to his voice, "we're always ready."


	2. Chapter 2: Strained Relations

**CHAPTER 2: STRAINED RELATIONS:**

Stammering boot steps crackled over the ascending staircase. The three Troopers stomped up the narrow hallway. Haze gazed up to the open entrance, he hurried forward, Charr rushed with him and Twitch followed behind. Sun light shone through tinted transparency and it reflected off green eyes, Haze caught the outlines of his other compatriots upon climbing the final step. He paced through the bulky grey frame, a breath seeped from Haze and colour filled the shapes of Alpha Force as they reaching _the Prey's_ bridge. The chamber widened, Captain Pierce, Sergeant Slick and Lieutenant Swift stood at attention in a parallel formation, the morning illumination caused the red and silver of their uniforms to shimmer. Silver clad officers were stationed at humming consoles.

Haze stepped up to Pierce's side and stood upright, he looked ahead at the man who faced them. A masculine build filled another black and crimson regalia, deep blue edged across the shoulders. Grey eyes fell to Haze and Charr as he stepped inline beside him. Black hair combed over the Commandant's scalp, his dark tanned cheek was lightly seared and an aged scar drove through his brow. Commandant Kage spoke moments after Twitch had joined the aligned composition, "Colonel Haze and Major Charr," the stout officer stepped from a wired tile and onto solid metal, "care to explain this?"

As if on command, the air above the interweaved floor panel was filled with a lucid image, a holographic recording of the earlier fight. Two limpid figures striked at each other with an occasional thrilled observer appearing in view.

Haze bit his lower lip as his green pupils shifted between Kage and the projection, "Sir.. our daily dose of cardio..."

Commandant Kage glanced at him in a moment of rigid silence before turning to Charr, "Major, what do you have to say on your actions?"

"Sir," Charr started, electing his term of speech rather cautiously, "We needed to relieve stress levels due to the lack of work and confinement to _the Prey_, and.. to... accumulate sufficient currency from Omikron Force."

"Under most circumstances I would," the Commandant's words halted slightly, "bestow cleaning duties and wastage disposal onto such excellence and performance."

Twitch hid a grimace at Kage's vindictive sarcasm, bleak red spikes flickered at the concealed expression.

"Sir," Pierce spoke up, her voice neutral as usual, "do you need something of us?"

"Yes," Commandant Kage answered quickly, "but step into my office first..." He turned from Alpha Force and he yelled out to the bridge, "Lieutenant General!"

Twitch broke the line and treaded to the nearest corner. A black clothed officer paced up to the Commandant as the remaining five Troopers split from the formation and followed in Twitch's trail. The Corporal had moved up to a glossy silver door. Momentary the shimmering surface slid open. Twitch passed into a lush metallic office. A smooth bench lay to the far wall, a screen was built into the desk's surface. Behind it was a thin chair and facing the desk was a semi arch of six steel stools. Twitch was the first to be seated and one by one Alpha Squad followed to their individual stools. Bare hands shifted to knees, laps or thighs, the Commandants boots clicked to the hard floor and a finger tip tapped to a thin panel in the entrance's frame.

The door closed with a crisp thud. Commandant Kage strode around the stools and came to his desk, gloved hands slid over the bench's edge, "What I say here must remain within these walls and within the bonds of your unit."

"Of course sir," Haze replied, emerald pupils remained over Kage as he lowered to his own chair.

"Excellent," the Commandant straightened his spine to the chair's back. Slowly he cleared his throat with his palms to the desk, "As you are all aware eight months ago Lord Ram occupied the New Zealand capital with his personal guard, known to us as the Vanguard. In the name of perfecting the next stage of his virtual reality software. General Jay and Major General Mega accompanied the Vanguard with their own escorts in that Campaign."

"We also remember the Vanguard reps claiming that any and all Trooper attachments would be useless."

"Indeed they did Lieutenant. And as I earlier elaborated, Lord Ram felt that the pressure between us and the Vanguard would create unnecessary hostilities..."

"Sir with all due respect," Charr verbally obstructed with obvious despise in his voice, "we lost one of our own in the early test simulations of Ram's game, we will refuse to be his genie pigs."

"Your Second Lieutenant knew the risks and it was her decision." The Commandant closed his eyes curtly and clasped his hands together, "It wasn't right, but that's how it played out."

"Sky deserved a better fate..."

"What have they done now," Slick intervened, breaking the taut silence, "sir?"

"It seems the Vanguard's zealousness was premature," the Commandant commenced, "as of twenty four hours ago all communication from them has ceased. Due to the abrupt conclusion of correspondence, I am implementing the Obscure Protocol."

Twitch's teeth lightly ground, he tried to hide the uncertainty in his voice upon reciting the textbook explanation of the term, "Deploying a special tactics unit to determine the circumstances of an unknown incident?"

"Precisely," Kage responded, "in the handful of transmissions we received from Lord Ram, there was substantial evidence of a growing resistance among the local populace. Assumedly the incited uprising over powered the Techno Vanguard and from there communication was severed." He paused gazing over the still Troopers, "As the most senior officer on board, I have enlisted Alpha Force to investigate the Wellington Installation."

"What's our mission objectives," Haze inquired.

"Primary, to investigate the breach in communications and to assess the threat level. Secondary are to locate chief Vanguard members and Techno Lords, and prep them for evac." The Commandant paused again, "Further orders will be issued via your HUD systems upon a proper evaluation."

"Covert intelligence then sir," enquired Pierce.

"Affirmative," Kage nodded, "you depart at eighteen hundred hours for a night-time insertion into New Zealand via assault helicopter. Any questions?"

Silence filled the office. Moments past and at last Haze looked between his squad-mates who sat submissively, "No sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't believe this," Charr grunted as he strapped a silver wrist guard to his fore arm, "we've taken the Vanguard's self-righteousness bullshit for as long as we can remember and now we have to save their sorry asses..."

"It's not a rescue Op damn it," Slick exclaimed in a mumble from the side of a curved wall, balancing his long rifle with his gloved hands. The weapon vaguely resembled a bullet spitting assault rifle of Alpha Forces' special operations predecessors, from a world that was nothing more than an elusive memory for them. The rifle's frame held an elegant and smooth design, the barrel and chamber melded together beneath the silver casing.

Twitch reached to the thick belt that harnessed around his waist, "But if you ask me, they were always jealous."

"Oh?" Charr spun and faced the fully armoured Corporal and Sergeant, black weight-light pads wrapped over their limbs and core with silver guards over their lower arms. The two of them towered against a pair of grey lockers. The Major spoke with a dim curiosity, "Amuse me."

"We get better armour, training in the real world instead of that virtual junk, plasma rifles instead of those pea-shooting zappers." Twitch elaborated as he held his own rifle in a single arm, "Along with personal shielding and stealth camouflage to top it off."

"True," Slick said as he clasped a fist sized magazine, transparent plating exposed a sickly turquoise liquid swirling inside the cartridge, "but the Vanguard can remember how they joined the Technos, and they love to remind us that we can't."

"I also recall the Major General sternly warning us to let that matter pass." Haze called from the other side of the octagon shaped chamber. Like the other Troopers he was clothed in the same black armour, but instead of a firearm he held a semi-circle shamed ballistic helmet with his name spelled in blue letters across the facade. "And losing two of my people was more than enough."

"Think he'd do something drastic," Twitch asked. A clear thought in his mind.

"We're soldiers." Haze answered, "We don't think. And I'd rather not test commands' tolerance for us."

"Neither do we," added Slick.

A grumble escaped Charr's mouth again, "Speak for yourself, you weaklings."

"Are we prepped," the Colonel asked sternly, his palms curved over the black helmet.

"Dressed to kill," Charr smirked as he fitted a magazine into his rifle.

"Locked and loaded sir," added Slick.

Haze fitted the helmet over his skull and fastened a strap across his chin, "Corp, ready to rock?"

"Always," nodded Twitch.

"Good." Haze taped his finger to the helmet's temple and a tinted slot slid over his eye sockets. The thick transparent visor gleamed with a silver glow, it touched just above the top of his nose and cheeks. He spoke once more but not to his men, "One two, one two. Pierce, Swift do you copy?"

An electric buzz filled the Colonel's ears and Pierce's adamant voice snapped in a crackle, _"Copy Haze."_

Charr turned on his soles and faced his open locker. A standard issue jumpsuit hung from the condensed ceiling, he bent down and clasped his own helmet from the locker floor. Much like Haze's headgear, five crimson letters itched into the helmet's surface, spelling out his name as well. Charr clammed it over his own head and rose up, with a tap to the black helm another silver screen descended over his ominous eyes.

With another electrical click Pierce spoke up through the helmet's built-in COM system, _"Ready and waiting."_

"And willing," Charr briskly snickered.

"Major," Haze growled darkly, the use of rank a clear sign of admonition, "do not aggravate our sniper."

"_I can hit any target",_ Pierce's voice chipped in again as Slick and Twitch slapped on their own headgear, _"be it on a rooftop, through a window, or parachuting from above..."_ a low sneer seeped over the radio, _"so you'd be wise to assert some respect."_

"Oh I would just like to see you try that last one," Charr smirked to himself in utter disregard to his commanding officer.

"_Well we don't have any Para Troopers to spare, but if you're that eager to see what I can do..."_ the Captain's voice trailed for a moment of malevolent contemplation, _"I'll make it so that you won't have to pick up a packet of condoms ever again... but you will need to find a new way to relieve life's little pressures."_

"Captain, Major!" barked the Colonel, the final pair of silver visors extended over Twitch's and Slick's eyes, "Cut the chit cut, we've got work to do. Swift, Pierce, we'll meet you on the deck for deployment."

"_Roger,"_ returned Swift's voice, _"we're bugging off now."_

"Once we've all locked and loaded, we'll move out." Haze said to his Troopers. His tone changed slightly, growing deeply pensive, "And Charr, it's been a while since we've all been off this ship, so could you avoid spoiling the urban air for us once we land?"

"Apologies sir," droned out Charr as he spun back to his locker and clutched his lifeless plasma rifle from the interior wall.

"Gentlemen, I don't want any fuck ups. No heroics and no score settling with the Vanguard, or anyone else for that matter." Haze projected his voice and the words resonated to the men's eardrums, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear sir," Twitch answered as he loaded his own rifle now.

"Get in, get the Intel, get out." Charr mumbled through his teeth as he loaded a plasma cartridge, the liquid inside illuminated off his dark skin and the magazine clicked it into place. Upon steadying the plasma rifle with both fists a stimulated charge ran through out the weapon and a light hum filled the chamber. The Major's mouth curved into a smirk and he spoke with a vindictive bliss in his tone, "Oh I love that sound."


	3. Chapter 3: Debriefing And Departure

**CHAPTER 3: DEBRIEFING AND DEPARTURE:**

The darkness of night caped over the ocean, shadowy spectres enshrouded _the Prey's_ bare deck. Cables linked to an isolated helicopter, thick cords connected to the fuel tanks. Uniformed Privates scattered across the ship's surface. Lieutenant Swift stood idly over an exposed patch of steel. Her black hair was restrained by the circular helmet, green letters were incised into the thick material and hazel eyes dimmed beneath a silver screen. Gloved hands clasped her plasma rifle, loaded and ready.

The Techno support crew gradually dissembled from the helicopter. A handful of grey covered mechanics retracted the fuel hoses and slammed the vehicle's panels back into the smooth hull. Swift didn't twist her head as those familiar boot steps snapped to her concealed ears. Armoured forms strode from behind, ultimately Swift turned her skull as the remaining four Troopers moved up to her. The Colonel came to one side with Sergeant Slick on the other.

"Where's Pierce," asked Haze begrudgingly as the support crew vanished from all sight.

An astute smirk grew over Swift's former neutral face, "She's around here..."

"Ah hell," Charr grunted, a dim blue light lit off his eyes. An unseen beam tore through the dark air. Haze's green eyes trailed over the undetected sniper's laser, a turquoise bead shone over the Major's belt and harness.

Shaking his head, Haze mumbled to the Major, "This is why I told you not to aggravate the sniper..."

"Someone should've told me that it was that time of the month for her," the discontented speech crept from Charr's lips.

"_It's not",_ Pierce's voice rang through over the Troopers COM systems, _"I just don't like being picked on."_ The sniper bead lowered between his pelvises, _"The Corps' councillor called it subliminal insecurity."_

"You snipe his nuts too." Charr concealed his tone with a tier of bravado.

"_It's a very small target,"_ the Captain mumbled, _"but I think I can hit it."_

"I bet you can," Haze spoke with an amassing agitation to his voice, "but if you take him down, we'll need a new explosives expert."

"_Ohhh we can train Twitch up."_

"Alright, let me rephrase this." Haze grunted with irritation, "Captain, stand down."

A dull blue surge flashed from the helicopter's interior, the brown haired Trooper settled back into the vehicle's seat. With a gruff sighed Haze nudged ahead to their transport, "Let's move."

Boots creaked to metal and the remaining residents of the dock retreated fourth. Seconds filled with clanking strides passed before Haze gripped a curve bumper above the passenger hold's gaping entrance, he rose into the helicopter's flank. Navigating through the encased carriage, Haze settled to a rigid stool opposite Pierce. With thick steps the remaining four Troopers assembled onto the circular seating arrangement. Haze glanced between Charr and Slick who sat on either side of him, before glancing ahead to the cockpit.

A pair of dark garbed men sat at the vehicle's helm. His green eyes caught one of them clasping the radio and an electric whine rippled throughout the hold_, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am Master Sergeant Scoot and next to me is Senior Airman Pennon, we will be your pilots for the duration of your work-shift."_ There came a brief pause as the Airman flicked a series of overhead switches and the unseen engine and rotors bleared to life, _"Please keep your hands and elbows and any other body parts inside the roller coaster at all times."_ As if on command the steel shutters slammed from the doors' frame and the Techno Troopers were enshrouded by a literal obscurity. A dim sap green light illuminated the cockpit.

The rotor accelerated to a seizing blur of noise. Scoot's yelled over the veiled speakers, _"Dusting off in five, four, three..."_

Haze felt his ears pop inside the thick helmet. The helicopter's interior rattled and shook until it barely bleated through the air. A light shone from within the halo that Alpha Force formed with their seated configuration. A radiant hologram appeared, a miniature Commandant emerged from a floor mounted disk. For a few seconds all that came was the helicopter's gripe. Finally Kage's voice projected over the outer clamour, _"Welcome to Operation Sneak and Creep Alpha Force. As always I will monitor your progress from the Prey and will establish further orders as the situation develops."_

All that came from the Troopers was a steady silence, absorbing the information as it came. The holographic Commandant dissolved and in his place appeared a lucid map of three islands which resembled a robust beast. A speck of land rotated beneath the long lean mass, above both of them was the third island which would have been the head of a creature. The northern most island glowed with a healthy green aura while the remaining two held a dense residue. Kage's voice returned, _"Ideally the operation will solely take place in the North Island, the glowing land throng before you. Beneath it is the South Island and beneath that is Stewart Island."_

"Thanks for the Geography lesson," Charr yelled over the rumbling racket.

"_I'm afraid this is no obvious use for it,"_ Kage responded , "_but as you are aware by now, knowing enemy terrain can save lives."_ The speech halted and the map crumbled then recomposed into a diagram of the provincial magnitude. Cracks divided the dimension into four fragments, _"For this operation the province in which you will be deployed into will be divided into four Zones, crucial areas that must be explored to determine what kind of environment our forces are in. Lord Ram established his entire enterprise in Wellington, dubbed the city. This will be Alpha Zone."_

The province's southern most section lit up with a healthy green gleam, _"Early reconnaissance established that the city was divided into at least twenty sectors for the quarantine of the virus. It will be compulsory to investigate sectors nine and ten as the Vanguard set up key strongholds there, including an HQ and a research centre. A map of the sectors will be uploaded to your visors upon landing in that Zone."_

The holographic lighting shifted to the above morsel, which winded between the individual landscapes, _"To the north is a seemingly isolated countryside, Beta Zone. We have very little Intel on this area, some degree of surveillance could prove to be tactiful." _The emerald luminosity moved to the south-west, _"Gamma Zone is another city, smaller than Alpha and unoccupied by our forces. Again recon here could be beneficial."_

Once again the holographic fragment faded and the northern most section came to life, _"And north of Beta is Delta Zone, just more greenery. However we have confirmed from Lord Ram's transmissions that there is an outpost there accompanied with a landing pad. The purpose of this instalment is research, the description of which is unknown..."_

"That's convenient," Slick mumbled to himself amid the clatter of light turbulence.

"_... However we were able to establish who was the first in command of that base."_

"Is this going to ruin my day," Charr grumble against the engine's vibration.

"_Interestingly enough, Brigadier General Volt."_

"General," Haze coughed out at the use of rank, "since when did officers get promotions for chasing ghosts?"

"_According to the audio correspondence, Volt was promoted to Brigadier General for the surgical removal of a rogue virt sheriff from Alpha Zone who had proven most problematic."_ The lucid map dispersed and Commandant Kage reappeared above the hologram's disk, _"We do not know what he was researching in Delta however."_

"Respectfully sir," Swift spoke up firmly, "I don't think we want to know."

"_Whatever the Brigadier General was concocting is not a mission priority."_ the Commandant then paused, _"But you will make use of the landing pad at his outpost."_

"What's our mission directives," enquired Pierce.

"_Out of the four Zones you will only be dropped into three. Major Charr, Lieutenant Swift and Corporal Twitch,"_ The three Troopers straightened on their stools_, "you will be dropped into Alpha Zone to discover the reason behind the cease of communications. The Lieutenant will spearhead with Twitch as technical support and Charr to initiate volatile solutions where necessary."_ The Commandant emphasised on the final word of that sentence before continuing, _"Captain Pierce and Corporal Slick will infiltrate Gamma for recon purposes. And Colonel Haze will enter Beta Zone to confirm if there is a threat from the countryside."_

Commandant Kage paused temporarily, _"Remember that this is a covert fact-finding mission and any unnecessary collateral damage will not be tolerated. Do you understand?"_

"Yes sir," Charr dimly grunted.

"_Then good luck Alpha Force."_ His outline crumbled in a blur of splitting molecules and the hologram vanished. As the Techno Troopers were befallen by complete shadow a final phrase crept in with the gloom, _"Commandant Kage out."_


	4. Chapter 4: Deployment

**CHAPTER 4: DEPLOYMENT:**

"_We're entering stealth mode,"_ the Master Sergeant's voice called back to the overshadowed hold. The sickly emerald illumination barely made out the Troopers' frames. Yet a shallow outline was all the Colonel needed to recognise his compatriots, not that they or he had moved anywhere since the shutters closed. Each of them were seated, most likely with stiff joints as well. They had been dormant here for how many minutes, hours more likely. An electric surge filled the air as Senior Airman Pennon twisted a knob on the front panel of the cockpit. The jolt was almost silenced by the whirling rotors and spiralling blades. There was a brief blue spark from the frames connecting the shutters to the helicopter's hull.

Pierce's voice almost whispered through the resonating noise, perhaps so only that her squad could hear, "I love stealth..."

"Me too," Slick quietly replied.

A loud chuckle rose from Swift and she reciprocated to their comments, "No surprise there for you sneaky sods."

"Our job description entails it," Pierce lightly retorted.

A snicker crept from Charr as his hands softly massaged the butt of his plasma rifle, "Who doesn't love invisibility."

"Okay," Twitch softly intervened beneath the vehicles noise, "I get Slick and Pierce wanting the camo, being out residential sniper and stealth operative. But Charr, you're demolitions, what the hell do you need it for?"

"Setting up a minefield right under the enemy's nose, that has it's own joy," by the tone of his voice it was evident that Charr held a grin, "but that's for when I'm in a patient mood."

"All your moods involve you stacking up on grenades and RPGs while on the field," Haze spoke up dryly as he glanced to the cockpit.

"Hell yeah," was all that came from Charr.

"_We're approaching Beta Zone," _the Senior Airman broke his silence with an electric crackle, _"and for future reference, we'll be stationed at Delta Zone."_

"We caught that from the Commandant, sky-clad!" Charr yelled to the pilots as Haze wedged himself from his seat.

His green eyes caught a glare from the Master Sergeant to the Airman upon stalking from the chairs. Once he was clear of the seating arrangement, Haze glanced back to his Troopers and shouted, "Captain, Corporal!" Slick and Pierce twisted to him as he spoke, "After I perform a sweep of Beta Zone we'll link up at Gamma. From there we'll regroup and await further orders, clear?"

Pierce yelled back, "Clear, sir!"

"Good," Haze gave a silenced mumble before he stomped to one of the concealed shutters. He grabbed a hook from his utility belt and a fine metallic wire lashed out with the tug. Haze clipped the hook to curled steel bar that curved from the shutter's frame. Once a solid click echoed from the metal loop Haze turned back to the cockpit, "HIT IT!"

The Airman forced his fist to one of the buttons on the control panel, with an electric whirl and the shutters tore open right before Haze. A forceful burst of wind whipped over the Colonel's form, the remaining Troopers churned to the elemental exposure. Haze clutched his belt's harness, his knees partially bent as he started to count in his mind, _"Three..."_ the Master Lieutenant navigated through the empty night sky, he grudgingly balanced the air craft in midair, _"two..." _Haze leant forward, his green eyes caught a glance of the overshadowed greenery below, the darkness concealed the grass and stone like camouflage, _"one..."_

Haze's boots left the metal interior and he entered the skin slapping skies. Gusts lashed out at what seemed like an eternity. Eventually he crashed to the earth in a jagged crouch. His green eyes force back up to the air, the assault helicopter was nothing more than a sightless mass in the air, courteously of the stealth camo. A brief static filled his ears, the Master Sergeant's voice rippled with a chill, _"Colonel, do you copy?"_

"Copy Sergeant," Haze mumbled with a hand coming to the flank of his ballistic helmet, the other came to his harness' line, "detaching..." and with a firm snap the steel line retracted to the air, vanishing to the silhouette helicopter, "Now. Patch me into command."

"Yes sir," a disengaged click followed and his voice ceased. Haze reached for his holstered rifle, withdrawing it with both hands.

The barrel crossed his waist, _"Colonel,"_ crackled Commandant Kage's voice, _"do you read me?"_

"Yes sir," answered Haze briskly, "I've just landed in Beta for covert fact finding."

"_Affirmative Colonel,"_ Kage coughed out with a thick buzz, _"we will activate your HUD now..."_ The inside of his visor gleamed with a silver glow, illuminating the outline of the tree trunks and stumpy shrubbery. _"The newest addition to the TTC's Heads-Up-Display is an ammunition count." _At his words a pair of crimson digits appeared in the bottom right corner. Haze read a bloody sixty. _"This will only read your Plasma Rifle, standard issue zappers and any other Techno built armaments. So if you are forced to employ virt firearms, you will need to heed its ammo."_

"Forgetting my shield, sir?" Haze asked dully after a few moments of the distant wind.

A burst of electricity surged out from the helmet. Haze's body shook, then he blinked. In the opposite corner of the visor appeared a parallel blue bar. Kage's voice returned sternly, _"As you already know, your personal shield is powered from your helmet's energy unit. Lose your helmet, and you lose your shield."_

His green eyes narrowed to the repetition, "Any up grades to these doodah?"

"On top of soaking up zapper fire and plasma, it will also reinforce your armour against bullets and repel bludgeons and blades. I'll patch you into Captain Cyphris, the equipment specialist for this Op. He will cover any issues you may have with your current gear from here on out."

"Yes sir," droned out Haze as he straightened into an upright stance.

Another electronic whiz beat to his eardrums and a meek male voice filled the sudden silence, _"Colonel..."_

"Evening Captain..."

"_Now for Beta Zone, you will need to rely on your stealth camouflage."_ There came an awkward cough, _"To my knowledge you are fairly inexperienced with this device, so allow me to explain a few things."_

"Is this really necessary," asked Haze with a growing dreary tone.

"_Uh... yes."_ The Captain spoke with a slight irritation, _"The stealth camouflage unit is a very delicate piece of machinery. When active it will bend the light around you, making you completely invisible to the naked eye. But it will deactivate if you are victim to enough force, such as being shot. And if you survive and neutralise the shooter, you'll need to reactivate it manually."_

"Anything else?"

"_Yes,"_ Cyphris gave a subtle pause, _"while in stealth your shield will be inactive. So avoid getting hit."_

"Affirmative Captain," Haze balanced his rifle in a single arm, touching the silver band on his forearm. The fingertips pressed to a sleek dome. White bolts surged from the wrist guard, absorbing into the armour and helmet and his flesh evaporated into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Feel good to be on land," the words crept from Charr's mouth as his brown eyes starred through the glowing visor. Boots crunched to the stony road. The silver glare lit up the distant city, inclined buildings rose from the earth below. Spray painted tags could be made out on the scorched walls. Charr gazed down to the path ahead. A dirt track curved downwards, vanishing behind a mob of overgrown shrubbery. Over shadowed trees lingered behind them, the Major turned his head sideways, catching glimpses of Swift and Twitch.

The Corporal's voice blew with the breeze, "Now remember what the Colonel said about not ruining our time off the ship..."

"As long as he doesn't bounce the local matriarch," Swift retorted from the other side of him, clicking fingertips to her helmet's temple, "this is Lieutenant Swift to TTC Command, do you read me?"

"_Lieutenant,"_ answered a voice over the COM, _"this is Commander Chopper of Techno Trooper Corps Command, reading you loud and clear. What's your position?"_

"I'm at the DZ with Major Char and Corporal Twitch," Swift answered, "awaiting to advance with Alpha Zone in..."

A crackle buzzed over the Troopers' helmets and Pierce's stern voice interrupted Swift, _"Captain Pierce and Sergeant Slick signing in at the outskirts of Gamma Zone."_

"_Copy that,"_ responded the Commander's voice,_ "Captain, Lieutenant, Cyphris has logged off from the COM to remotely reroute power to the satellites so we can make a trace on Lord Ram, General Jay and Mega."_

Twitch spoke up then, "What about Haze?"

"The Colonel has entered Beta Zone and initiated radio silence. He will report in once his reconnaissance has been completed."

Charr mumbled with a grunt, "Or until he needs rescuing..."

Swift caught a male chuckle over the COM, recognisable as Slick, followed by a set of solid clicks. Spoke with a familiar irritation "Pierce, don't shoot our team-mates damn it..."

"A temperamental sniper and a psychotic demo-expert," Twitch grumbled now, he glanced to Charr but spoke to Swift, "no wonder Haze went in alone..."

The Lieutenant shook her head, "Commander, awaiting orders."

"_Proceed into Alpha Zone as you see fit."_ Returned his voice, _"from there advance to Techno HQ and the research centre, and find out what happened. Commander Chopper out."_ An extricate click ran through their headsets.

Swift looked between the two men, her gloved hands unholstered and gripped her rifle and she marched down the slope, "All right gentlemen, we don't know what kind of resistance we could run into out here, so let's do this slow and easy. Form up on me."

Twitch and Charr clasped their own firearms, balancing with both arms and they followed her flanks. The Corporal spoke lightly, "Just how will we get through the Zone and into the bases?"

"Metropolis' like this city usually have a sewage system that our occupation forces use for emergency entry and exits," Swift answered with her eyes on the path ahead, "we can bypass the surface if we go underground."

"And if there's not one, then we can use our stealth camo," Charr added dryly.

"Yeah," her voice turned still now, not before giving a fierce grunt, "now shut up!"


End file.
